


Apron

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, will i ever stop writing jumin fluff??? answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: She actually wondered if she was still dreaming.





	

 She actually wondered if she was still dreaming.  
  
 She blinked once, twice, thrice, then squeezed her eyes shut before shaking her head. Head still hazed by slumber and eyelids still feeling quite heavy, she rubbed her right eye and broke out a yawn. Sunlight had long peeked through the thick, glass wall in the living room, but with her being a heavy sleeper, it would take a miracle to wake up before 10 on the weekends.  
  
 That, and the sweet smell of pancakes, of course.  
  
 So with eyelids drooping low and arms dangling by her sides, she had dragged herself out of the bedroom and staggered all the way to the kitchen. In all honesty, she was still a tad sleepy, but hunger always triumphed, so like it or not, the petite brunette still had to get out of bed and fill her growling stomach.  
  
 It was his fault for keeping her so awake and ‘active’ at night anyways.  
  
 And it was his fault for cooking something so delicious she automatically woke up.  
  
 Truly, her first intention was to whine at him a little. But after seeing the charming man in his pyjama pants, topless and – God, was he wearing her apron?  
  
 Shock ate away the remnants of her drowsiness, she actually snorted out loud that Elizabeth 3rd perked her ears at the sudden sound.  
  
 And course, if the cat heard her, so did the husband.  
  
 Immediately Jumin turned around, silver eyes widened at her presence and faint shades of red splashed his cheeks. “Good morning, my love.” Voice husked with clear admiration and joy for her, he switched off the fire from the grill before walking towards her.  
  
 Taking advantage of her stunned bafflement, he gently squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “How did my beloved princess sleep last night?”  
  
 He may be wearing an apron, but God forbid, midnight blue eyes could never tear away from that broad chest. “‘Sleep’?” She repeated the word, lower lip jutted out before looking up at him. “I didn’t sleep well last night because _somebody_ -” Crimson cheeks puffed like little balloons, she lifted one hand up and playfully pinched his nose, “-kept me awake all night long till it was 3 in the morning.”  
  
 His warm, husky laughter sent shivers up to the back of her neck.  
  
 “Forgive me.” Shaking his head slightly from her harmless pinching, Jumin easily wrapped his arms around her plump body. “Though if I remember correctly,” His lips teasingly trailed across her forehead, “you had no objections at all in the activities we did last night…” A sly smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “As a matter of fact, wasn’t it _you_ who seduced me to bed the moment I entered the house-?”  
  
 Teases turned to full-blown laughter at the feel of small hands constantly patting his chest.  
  
 “I give! I give!” Feeling rather ticklish than hurt, Jumin loosened his hug and looked at the now sulking brunette. “Don’t do that face, dear.” His smirk twitched just the slightest. “It’ll only make me want to kiss you.”  
  
 And for that, she stuck out her tongue.  
  
 And because of that, Jumin leaned forward for a deep, surprise kiss.  
  
 “Mmph-!” Her heart pummelling straight out of her chest, she then gasped slightly once they pulled apart. “Darling, aigo!” Face now burned a bright red, she once again slapped his chest. “So mean so early in the morning!”  
  
 “You started it.”  
  
 He should be thankful that she had to tiptoe if she wanted to kiss that stupidly cute smirk off his face; she didn’t feel like tiptoeing right now.  
  
 So instead, hypnotizing blue eyes gazed at his attire for the morning. “You’re wearing my apron.” Bluntly she commented, index finger lazily tracing circles on his chest while her other hand wrapped around his waist.  
  
 She didn’t look at him. But to feel her body being pulled gently and his hug tightened just made her know he was smiling up to his ears.  
  
 “Well,” Once again, his warm lips kissed her forehead, then trailed to the top of her head, “you’re wearing my pyjama shirt…”  
  
 She couldn’t bite back her smile even if she tried. “Touché…”  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> dark cheritz show me a sweet loving dorky jumeme in more after endings


End file.
